


Lazy Mornings

by prompom



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: Neil wakes up on his birthday in Andrew's arms





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this is just pure fluff. Our boys deserve to be happy!

Neil always felt strange when his birthday rolled around. He didn't expect to live past nineteen let alone to thirty one. There were so many things he didn't expect to happen to him and most of them were because of Andrew. Andrew who made his chest swell every time he laid eyes on him. Andrew who would use _I hate you_ to mean _I love you_. He woke up feeling safe in Andrew's arms every morning and that was everything he could ask for.

Andrew’s grip was slack on the morning of Neil's birthday so he managed to turn carefully around to be able to look at the sleeping blonde. It took a while for it to be like this, so that Neil could move in their bed without Andrew waking, but Andrew was turned into a surprisingly deep sleeper now he knew he was safe. And that made Neil even more happy.

There was no yes or no anymore, they trusted each other to voice their discomfort of they were having a bad day, and those were getting less and less. They were both healing.

The blonde man looked beautiful all the time, in Neil's opinion, but when he was sleeping, his face was relaxed and open and it made Neil melt inside.

Andrew stirred slightly and cracked a hazel eye open. “Stop staring” he mumbled, voice hoarse from sleep.

“Can't help it” Neil replied softly.

Andrew made a grumpy sound and held his arms open, an invitation for Neil to cuddle up, which Neil happily accepted. He buried his face into Andrew's broad chest and rested his hands on the soft skin of his stomach. They were both naked from the night before and Neil still revealed in amazement everytime Andrew let Neil know how much he trusted him. He would never say it, but Neil knew. He grumbled again, “Your hands are cold”

Neil hummed happily. “I know that's why I'm warming them up”

“Asshole”

Neil sniggered and nuzzled his face into Andrew.

“You're acting like one of the cats” Andrew said as he tightened his grip on Neil. He laughed in response which just made Andrew squeeze him tighter.

They lay in silence for a while but Neil knew Andrew was awake. He was running his fingertips gently up and down Neil's back. It tickled but not unpleasantly so.

“Andrew?”

“Hmm?”

“I need to go for a run” Neil said, trying to wriggle out of Andrews grip.

Andrew just squeezed tighter. “No you don't”

“Yes - “

Andrew silenced him by grabbing his chin and angling his head up and pressing a firm kiss onto his lips. Neither of them had brushed their teeth but they didn't care. Andrew changed the angle slightly and their tongues touched, making Neil absolutely melt. 

Neil rolled onto his back, pulling Andrew on top of him and pressing his fingers into his muscular back. Andrews weight on top of him always made him feel safe.

Andrew pulled away and rested his head in Neil's scarred chest. His blonde hair, still fluffy from sleep, tickled Neil's chin. “I think Dan, Matt and the kids are coming around later” Neil said after a moment of silence.

“Fine” Andrew replied, his voice muffled by Neil's skin. Neil knew he liked Dan and Matt's kids, even though he would never admit it.

One of the cats, Neil thought it was probably King, started meowing and scratching at the door, demanding breakfast.

Andrew groaned and got out of bed. “Fucking cats”

Neil laughed. “I'll do it”

“No I will, you stay in bed”

“Okay” Neil replied softly, watching Andrew pull on shorts.

Andrew opened the door and the two cats shot in like rockets, jumping on the bed and nuzzling Neil's face, demanding to be stroked. Neil happily obliged. Andrew turned and looked at him for a second. “Happy birthday Neil”

“Thank you”

Andrew walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, the cats followed quickly. “C'mon you bastards It's time for breakfast” he heard Andrew say, his voice slightly muffled by the walls.

Neil smiled and buried his face in Andrew's pillow. He was safe and happy. He didn't think he'd get here but he was glad he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Neil!!


End file.
